Fireborn
by flyingagainstthewind
Summary: A mysterious girl from Edward's past is not human. She brings the family to Hogwarts as eleven year olds. Starting in her first year is none other than Bella Marie Swan. ExB. They're still vampires. Also, Ember has a power beyond Rosalie's wildest dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my Harry Potter/Twilight crossover! I'm so excited! In this story, Bella was born the same year as Harry Potter. It just makes things easier. Sorry if you're angry that I'm breaking canon! Also, it's still a ExB story. Don't worry.**

_Rochester, New York_

_1932_

Edward Masen-Cullen stared at the dancers, twirling and spinning somewhat gracefully. For humans, they were not too shabby in the moves department. The fast movements had their hearts beating in wild tempos, their faces flush with hot blood. He swallowed uncomfortably and tried not to breathe.

One girl caught his eye. She was way too beautiful to be a human, that was for sure, yet not as stunningly flawless as a vampire. Her eyes, a glimmering ice color flecked with gold and green, were almost supernatural. Her skin held the slightest tan – like milky tea. She definitely wasn't pale enough to be a vampire. She looked like she spent all day in the sun. Her hair was blonde with brown streaked through it, swept messily behind her head. Her nose was small and round, her mouth in a cute pout.

Edward was enthralled – who was the mystery girl? She smelled like warm sun and sand, and forests bathed in golden light. Her "voice" was missing. No matter how hard Edward tried, the voice in her mind was simply not there. He stared at her, trying to gain entry for several minutes before she turned her face towards him. The corners of her lips turned up in a secret cheeky smile. She lifted a single finger and shook it slightly, as if scolding a small child. And then she left.

He followed her, naturally, and tried to find her. The lovely scent led him to a dark alley. His mind kicked into overdrive – it was dangerous for women on the streets of New York at night, not to mention in dark, dirty alleys! A few paces into the shadows, the scent disappeared. She hadn't climbed, there was no evidence of a vehicle. She had simply vanished into thin air.

Edward ran outside of the city, into the country, to their little house. Esme was in the living room, reading, and Carlisle was up in the bedroom, fetching another book from the bedside table where he'd left it.

"Carlisle, you will want to hear this," Edward called.

"What is it, son?" the older vampire said, flashing to his wife's side in less than a second.

"I came across the most peculiar thing – a beautiful girl. Too beautiful for any human, although her eyes weren't red or gold, and she had a heartbeat. I could not read her mind, and she seemed to know I was trying. She smiled at me and ran off. When I gave chase, her scent vanished in an alley like she was never there!" Edward ranted, pacing the room with his arms folded behind his back. Esme and Carlisle exchanged worried glances.

"She doesn't sound dangerous… maybe there's more than just vampires roaming the Earth…" Carlisle said.

"I hope she's alright," Esme fretted. Edward gave his adoptive mother a dry look.

"If she can fool a vampire, I am sure she can take care of herself," he mumbled. Carlisle gave a small chuckle at his son's expense.

"Well, whatever she is, if not human, there's likely more. If wehave forever, then we're likely to run into another one someday," Carlisle said wisely. His two companions nodded and they contemplated this thought for a while.

"How was the party, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Boring. A vain girl named Rosalie stared at me all night," Edward rolled his eyes. "I attract blondes, it seems."

_West Country, England_

_October 31__st__ 1981_

Edward wandered through the streets, hands in his pockets. He was idly walking, thinking about life. A familiar scent washed over him, one he hadn't smelled in years.

_Impossible!_ His mind screamed. _She'd be an old woman now!_

He followed the beachy scent, determined to see her. She stood against a tree, seemingly waiting for him. The mysterious girl didn't look a day older than the last time he saw her.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded. Her mind was as silent as ever.

"It's a beautiful night," she gestured to the moon. "Beautiful, but filled with tragedy. Yes, a tragedy occurred here."

"What are you?" he tried again. The girl sighed wistfully and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"My best friend died tonight. Her little son, an orphan. Her husband, taken with her. Oh, this is a tragedy that will change the world. Mayn't seem it to you, or to Muggles, but it will change this Earth. It happened, and we cannot reverse Death's grasp, but my heart… Well, I shall have a few words for Death when I see him. That nasty man! Suppose it's not his fault, though. S'only his job," she continued, finally turning to look at him. Her gorgeous eyes were filled with glittering tears.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, a little awkwardly.

"Not your fault, but thank you," she finally responded to him. "Knew they'd go one day. Wish they… wishing won't help much tonight. The war's over for now. He'll be back. When he does… When that bastard returns… I'll have words!"

Edward didn't bother asking any questions. Her cryptic messages would only continue. Instead, he introduced himself.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he said carefully. "I am pleased to meet you again."

"The pleasure is mine, Edward," she smiled.

"Will I ever know your name?" he asked her desperately.

"Ember," she smiled sadly. With a slight crack, she was gone. Her scent lingered slightly, but went nowhere. Edward swallowed a lump in his throat. Would he ever meet the strange creature again? His heart told him yes… but when?

_Little Whinging, England_

_1992_

Edward wandered England time and time again, looking for Ember. Finally, one rainy morning, he caught her scent in a place called Little Whinging. He chased the scent for a mile until he wound up in a café, sitting at a table across from her. As usual, she looked the same.

"You look no different," Edward commented. She shot him a playful smile.

"You don't either, Cullen," Ember grinned. An hour later, they strolled through a park. He thanked his lucky stars for the cloud cover. They talked like humans – about music, memories, favorites, dislikes. He was charmed by her easygoing, carefree attitude.

"Why don't you drink humans?" she asked suddenly. He stopped in his tracks and gaped at her.

"You know what I am?" he stammered. She gave him a dry look.

"Duh, Cullen. What do you drink, Dracula?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Animals. You know what I am, why don't I get to know what you are?" He snapped. She gave him a 'don't-use-that-tone-of-voice-with-me-young-man' look and tossed her ponytail over her shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand," she claimed.

"Try me."

They stared each other down, gold boring into blue, before she relented.

"Phoenix-born," she said simply, resuming the leisurely walk.

"_What_-born?" Edward hissed, chasing her. She giggled and ran, inviting him to give chase. He growled playfully and complied. The two ran through the lonely park, into a little forest. He caught her arms and pushed her against a tree.

"What-born?" he asked again. She grinned and kept her mouth closed. They stared at each other for several moments.

"I have all day," Edward told her.

"I do, too," she countered. The silence continued for a while before she stretched up, on her tip-toes, and kissed his lips, very gently. He was amazed – her scent, her taste, didn't drive him to drink. She smelled good, like perfume instead of food. She was definitely not human.

She leaned back to the tree.

"Phoenix-born. I'm a phoenix wrapped up in a cute human package," she grinned.

"And what is that?" he asked. She gave him a knowing look, and it was his turn to lean in and press his lips to hers.

"I have special powers. Real phoenixes are immortal – they age and die and are reborn. I am immortal, although more badass."

"What are your powers?" Kiss.

"I can manipulate age, my own and others. I can make them young, or old. Vamps are a little different. My tears can save anyone from death, and heal them. I'm also a witch," she smiled coyly.

"A what now?" Kiss.

"Come now, Edward. Obviously there isn't just vampires. Witches and wizards have magic blood. They can perform spells and charms. They have whole societies. My best friend Lily… the one who died long ago, she was a witch," Ember sighed wistfully at the mention of her friend.

"Whole societies? How?" Kiss.

"Wizarding Britain is where I'm from. Whole villages and schools, hidden from non-magical people, where all sorts of creatures can be themselves. Goblins, elves, Veela, vampires. Surprised you had no idea, Edward," Ember snickered. Edward's mind whirred, and butterflies fluttered into his throat. A place where they could be themselves?

"Are vampires shunned there?" Kiss.

"Used to be. There's potions, though. Potions that can essentially stop the thirst. There's only one vampire attending the wizard school, Hogwarts, right now. She takes special meals with the potion that sate her. Good friend, she is," Ember smiled fondly.

"How do you always know where I'll be?" Kiss.

"I just know things sometimes. Gut feelings, basically. Phoenixes and phoenix-borns get them," Ember shrugged.

"Are there more of you?" Kiss.

"A few, somewhere in the world. We're very rare specimens, see. A lot of us hide because our tears are so valuable and our powers, people would kill for."

"How were you… created? Born?" Kiss.

"There was a great fire. Fire is the base of everything. Fire, in the earth's crust, traveled far. A spark flew right through the ground, swirling into Rowena Ravenclaw's office. It broke in two! One, turned into a phoenix named Fawkes. The other was a beautiful baby girl who Rowena raised into a beautiful child, teen, young woman. I just maintain this age, but sometimes I become a child again and go to Hogwarts!"

"Who is Rowena Ravenclaw?" Kiss.

"One of the four Founders of Hogwarts. Long dead, of course, she was only a witch. Her other daughter's ghost roams the school. Not very friendly – she only likes me. 'Cause I'm her sister, and she loves me," Ember smiled sadly. "Our little family – well, we had issues. I don't want to talk about them, please."

Edward nodded understandingly.

"Would you like to meet my family, and not disappear this time?" Kiss.

"Why, Mr. Cullen! Run away with you?" Ember giggled. "Of course!"

"Come with me," Edward grabbed her hand. They ran together through the streets of Little Whinging to a house on Privet Drive. The number on the front of the house said ten.

Ember and Edward entered the living room. Rosalie was sitting on the floor with Emmett's head in her lap. Jasper was on the couch with Alice tucked into his side, flipping through a magazine. Esme was humming and putting framed photos up on the mantle. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen.

"Everyone, this is Ember. The one I've been looking for!" Edward grinned like a maniac. Alice jumped up and threw herself into Ember's warm embrace.

"I have been just dy-ing to meet you!" she screeched, jumping up and down. "Edward's just bonkers for you!"

"I know," Ember winked at him. She greeted the rest of the family, and when Carlisle came back, Ember told her story. With less kissing. She was also introduced to the Cullen's special powers.

"I'd really like to see Wizarding Britain," Carlisle mused. "These potions you speak of are just… riveting."

"You should all go to Hogwarts first," Ember mused. She was sitting on the floor with Rosalie and Alice, legs crossed.

"How can we?" Rosalie said. "I'm not a witch. I act like one, sometimes."

Everyone snorted.

"But you're a magical creature!" Ember gaped. "Your venom – that's made of the same magic that runs through the blood of every witch and wizard. It's just very venemous. Honestly! You'd have no trouble – of course, there's the issue of administration… unless… OH!"

"OH!" Alice screamed back. The two of them jumped up and held hands, dancing together. "OH! OH!"

"What?!" Everyone else chorused. Alice fell into giggles.

"I can manipulate age," Ember snorted, taking a deep breath. "H-How would you like to be-"

Ember had to stop because she was laughing so hard.

"Eleven!" Alice finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 has arrived. Sorry it took so long - I got sick and didn't want to do much else besides sleep and cry. Enjoy! This is likely very fast paced - but I want to get our favorite vampires into Hogwarts ASAP as possible ;)**

**No POV**

"ELEVEN?!" Emmett yelled.

"You'll still be a vampire… sort of? Have you heard of hybrid vampires?" Ember explained, her laughter disappearing.

"Hybrids?" Carlisle mused. "I may have come across the term in a textbook. Why?"

"They're half human, half vampire. They're slightly weaker than vampires, and can survive on blood or human food. Not much is known about them. But they grow until they reach full growth, then they stop. Anyway, do you want to go to Hogwarts or not? I have pull there, being Ravenclaw's heir and all. I can enroll you in the new term in three months' time," Ember offered. "You'll still have your gifts, of course."

"I want to go!" Alice squealed. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme echoed their statements. Edward and Jasper seemed wary.

"How do you know all this?" Carlisle said.

"I'm hundreds of years old. You learn a lot. Coming or not?!"

"I'd like to go. I don't know how I feel about being a child again," Jasper murmured.

"We could create a family photo album," Alice gasped.

In the end, after ages of discussion, the family came to an agreement. They would attend Hogwarts in the coming September. Ember had to to see the Headmaster, Dumbledore, right away.

"Do you need help getting a plane ticket, dear?" Esme offered sweetly. Ember giggled and declined politely.

"I'll take the floo!" she smiled.

"The who?" Emmett asked.

"Wizard transportation. You live right near an old friend – Mrs. Figg! I'll be back in a while," Ember said, kissing Edward on the cheek and zipping out the door.

**Ember POV**

I ran down the street, my ponytail swinging behind me. A few houses down lived Mrs. Figg, a squib that I knew long ago. I knocked on the door and waited. When she opened it, she gasped and held her pearls.

"Ember Ravenclaw!" she said faintly.

"Hello, Mrs. Figg. You look lovely as ever. How are the cats?" I smiled politely. She ushered me in, talking about Fluffy's latest birthday.

"Is there a special reason for your visit, dearie?" she asked me after a cup of tea.

"Well, yes, other than to catch up. May I use your floo to get to Hogwarts? I need to speak with Dumbledore," I said. She nodded and grabbed a handful of glittering green powder, tossing it errantly into the fire.

"Albus Dumbledore," she called. His face appeared in the fire moments later.

"Ah, Mrs. Figg. I trust Harry is doing well under the circumstances?" he asked, before noticing Ember. "Ember, dear!"

"Harry is doing okay. Do send his letter soon, I'll feel better when he's with you," Mrs. Figg said before motioning me forward.

"I've found the greatest thing, Professor!" I rambled, telling him the story of the Cullens, omitting the kissing.

"Perhaps I should come there," the old wizard mused. "I'd like to meet these Cullens. May I come through, Madam Figg?"

"You may," she blushed, and moments later the tall Headmaster was dusting off his robes.

"Your home is still quite lovely," he smiled at her. They said goodbye, and Ember tugged the headmaster in the direction of the Cullen's temporary house.

My new vampire friends were intrigued by the kooky old man. Carlisle was completely sold when Dumbledore told him of the massive school library filled with old tomes.

"When can we go?" he asked, positively drooling.

"When do you want to be converted into children?" I asked. "I would suggest sooner rather than later so you have ample time to adjust."

"That sounds reasonable…" Carlisle mused, tapping his chin.

"I have a townhouse in Diagon Alley, a shopping area in Wizarding Britain. Let's go there, so I can introduce you all to magic. This may be a bumpy ride," I warned them.

"How will we get there?" Edward asked me. I grabbed his hand and motioned for the family to follow me.

"See you at Hogwarts, Dumbledore!" I called. He lifted a hand in a goodbye gesture before disappearing with a soft pop. From my secret wand holster, I produced my ashwood and phoenix feather wand. The vampires all oohed and aahed over it as I raised the wand. Sure enough, the Knight Bus pulled up and a young man poked his head out.

"All aboard the Knight Bus – Oh, hello, Ember! Ernie – It's Ember Ravenclaw!" the teen said excitedly. "Where ya headed? Please, you and your entourage ride free. Sit, sit!"

"Diagon Alley, please, Mark," I smiled fondly. "Hallo, Ernie. Rough day?"

"Yes, yes. Cannons actually won a game! The Cannons! I'm out ten Galleons," Ernie grumbled. I sat the Cullens down on the beds and told them to hold on for dear life. Their eyes just about jumped out of their skulls when the Knight Bus tore madly through England. They asked the usual questions like 'won't people see us' and 'how is he not hitting everything' and so forth.

They were equally amazed by the walk through Diagon Alley. It was just after sunset, and the alley was lit up by fires and shop lights and lanterns. I led them into my cheery little townhouse that I sometimes stayed in when I had business here.

"Alright, everyone sit. You haven't been even partly human – or children – in a very long time, so this will be a shocking and strenuous process for all of you," I instructed. "You will get hungry, and thirsty, and you'll have to use the toilet and sleep for at least three hours."

"It sounds like you've done this before," Jasper pointed out. I shrugged.

"Who's first?" I asked. "Esme?"

"Okay," she smiled nervously. I placed my hands on either side of her heart-shaped face and closed my eyes. It was like we were the only ones in the room. I concentrated on the rewinding process. Slowly, slowly, I felt her face change beneath my hands. It gained some roundness and became smaller. When I knew the time was right, I opened my eyes and found myself staring into wide, chocolate orbs. Little Esme was adorable – she had waves of brown hair around her shoulders, framing a slender face. Her eyes were wide and curious, her mouth a beautiful worried curve.

"Esme – you're the cutest little girl ever!" Alice screamed.

"I feel weird," Esme's voice was high and delicate. "I feel so human! Please do Carlisle, please!"

I giggled and walked over to Carlisle. Something – a rather startling thought – creeped into my mind.

"You won't feel the same way about each other," I snapped my fingers. "Little children can't fall in love the same way adults, especially vampires, can. Not to mention hormones. You… er… may want to snog other people, you may argue, but I promise as soon as you grow up, everything will be the same."

"No sex, then?" Emmett pouted. Rosalie glared at him.

"As _eleven year olds?!_ Absolutely not, Emmett McCarty Cullen!" she snapped.

"You won't even _want_ it until you're older, Emmett," I sighed. I placed my hands on Carlisle's face and did the same for him. Young Carlisle was adorable – flowy blonde hair and an angular, intelligent build.

Jasper was similar to Carlisle, with a slight tan. Alice was even shorter than the rest of them, with the same short hair and cute smile. Emmett had a round face and dimples, with glittering, mischievous blue eyes. Rosalie coddled him, weeping about his cuteness.

She was quite the beautiful child, with long blonde curls and icy eyes, obviously. She looked like a little angel. Edward I wasn't prepared for. He was the epitome of English schoolboy – mischievous dimple, messy hair, green eyes.

Turning myself was like snapping my fingers – one minute I was sixteen, the next I was eleven. Simple.

"I'm sleepy," Alice said, stretching her arms. "Wow – it's been so, so, so long since I was _sleepy!_"

"Would you like to see some magic?" I asked, pulling out my wand. They all nodded eagerly, so I conjured eight comfy single beds. I then transfigured all of their clothes into pajamas. The Cullens clapped, seriously impressed with my magic trick.

"Okay, everyone snuggle down," I commanded gently. The family of children got under the thick white blankets, yawning and mumbling intermittently. I had known them for a matter of hours, yet I was so fond of each one as they rested their heads on the downy pillows and shut their eyes.

**No POV**

The next morning, the little Cullens awoke bright and early. Ember fixed breakfast, eggs and toast. The eggs she boiled and placed in little cups with the tops of the shell cut off. She cut the buttery toast into little strips and demonstrated how to dip the toast into the runny yolk.

"Eggs and toast soldiers," she explained, stuffing a toast strip in her mouth. Emmett followed suit quickly, inhaling his whole plate of food in a manner of minutes. Jasper was hot on his heels, although a little less messy. Alice wound up with yolk all over her fingers, much to her mortification. Ember took that as an opportunity to demonstrate a cleaning charm.

"Fantastic!" Carlisle said in wonderment. The magic didn't stop there; Ember summoned sheets of paper and pens for everyone to write down three questions they wanted her to answer about the exciting new world. She decided to save quills for later and start off slow.

The rest of the morning, dipping into afternoon, was spent explaining to the Cullens about the magical world, rules of society, and species.

"Think I could take a dragon?" Emmett said, rubbing his hands together fiendishly.

"No, Emmett!" Ember protested, folding her arms over her chest. "Killing dragons is illegal! You can _pur-chase_ dragon's blood, although it's an alchemic ingredient and you'll have to pay through the nose."

Emmett pouted adorably, but the glint still didn't leave his eye. Eventually, the Cullens were ready to properly enter the wizarding society.

"I feel so inadequate," Alice complained. "Are people going to make fun of us?"

"Make fun of the vampires, great idea," Ember snorted, although the Cullens were only half-vampires at present. "And no, you already have a head start on the Muggleborn students. They know even less than you do."

That seemed to perk the little pixie up right away. A troubling thought crossed her face moments later.

"We're going to need whole new wardrobes! What clerk is going to let an eleven-year-old use a credit card? How will we get money from the bank? Shit!" Alice trilled, pacing the room.

"Language, Alice," Esme chided. Rosalie and Emmett snickered, finding it hilarious that a sweet eleven year old would be reprimanding a shorter eleven year old.

"Okay, calm down," Ember said. "Uh, does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Hmm… Well, Ember, you could check the money out and have it converted to wizard money," Jasper suggested.

"She's not a Cullen," Rosalie pointed out the fatal flaw in her brother's plan. He held up a finger and pulled out a cellphone. Ember waited patiently while he furiously fiddled away at it.

"It's broken," he whined. She stared at him for a moment, tapping her chin.

"Jasper, electricity doesn't work in magically saturated areas," Alice reminded him gently. He cursed under his breath.

"Not an issue, I'll apparate the two of us to a muggle area. Everyone stay put," Ember said, grabbing Jasper. In a second, they disappeared.

"Do you think people will pick on us?" Alice asked, looking at Rosalie with concern in her eyes.

"I don't actually know," the blonde admitted. "Vampires could be shunned and stereotyped. We might be social pariahs."

A foreboding mood settled over the group, hardly lifting when Jasper and Ember returned from making his important phone call.

"Ember now has access to anything with the Cullen name on it, so she can morph to adult and grab some cash. Should we go right now?" Jasper said, steadying himself. Apparation was certainly not high on his list of preferred travel. It might even be under the Knight Bus.

"Jasper, it's sunny!" Esme said, before pausing. "Will that be an issue?"

"Nope. Come along, wizards and witches," Ember cheerfully sang. After transfiguring their clothes back to streetwear, the family set out to fill their wardrobes. They each purchased, at Alice's insistence, a high-end trunk with undetectable extension charms, feather-light charms, and built in anti-gravity hangers for clothes that crease easily. Ember denied borrowing from the Cullen fortune – being the daughter of one of the most famous witches in the world, not to mention living for hundreds of years, had given her a nest egg, possibly as large or larger than the Cullen's money if she cared to convert it to USD.

Her enthusiasm for nice clothes and shopping bonded her instantly to Alice.

"I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends," Alice predicted. She rubbed her hands together as the two girls shared an evil grin.

"Oh, brother," Edward groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do I find a pewter cauldron?" Rosalie asked, chewing her lip and looking down at her school supplies list. The Cullens' Hogwarts letters had arrived that morning, along with lists of books and assorted school necessities.

Ember directed Rose to the apothecary. Alice went along with her, skipping lightly and drawing looks of adoration from witches and wizards passing by. Esme followed after a short pause.

In the apothecary, shelves of potions were laid out. Alice inspected each label carefully.

"A hair-growing potion, Esme!" she would call out. "Think of that! Oh, a healing potion! A potion that makes your skin green!"

"Why don't you buy the hair-growing potion, Alice?" Rosalie suggested. "You could get rid of your short hair."

Alice idly ran her slender fingers over the short black hair she had come to accept. Vampires couldn't grow hair, and hers had been cut upon her arrival at the asylum. Now that she was half human… her body would grow and change. Certain things would start to happen. Like hair growing, or…

"Rosalie! Alice's hair is lovely the way it is!" Esme's brow furrowed. Alice waved her off idly, indicating that she wasn't offended. Her mind was still whirling at a thousand miles per hour. A vision burst into her mind with startling clarity.

Rosalie, older, back in her vampire self, holding a small child. Emmett with his arms wrapped around her waist. Both of them, looking down on the baby in wonderment.

"**_ROSALIE!_**" Alice shrieked, startling everyone in the quiet apothecary. "B-baby!"

"What? Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie hissed, shaking her sister's thin frame. "What was it?"

"How could I have been so blind?" Alice's voice dropped do a whisper. "Rose, you're half human. I saw you and Emmett with a baby."

It had taken hours to get Rosalie to calm down. To avoid drawing attention, Ember had to apparate the girls away while Rosalie cried and sang with joy. Although she was only eleven at present, too young to be thinking about reproduction, she knew that it was in the cards for her future.

"You have to conceive before you're eighteen," Ember councilled wisely. "You were eighteen when you turned – so when you reach the age of eighteen, the spell will break, so to speak. The carriage will turn back into a pumpkin, and you'll turn back into a vampire."

"Then as soon as we graduate," Rosalie tossed her hair. "I'll do whatever it takes, believe me."

"I don't doubt that," Edward snorted, earning a cuff around the ears from Alice.

"Is everyone's shopping done?" Carlisle asked, taking charge. Mutters of assent rang through the group and he nodded, satisfied.

"What should we do for the rest of summer vacation?" Esme wondered.

"Oh, oh! I know!" Ember giggled. "Why don't we go to my house?"

"Um, Emby? We are in your house," Rosalie cackled. "You silly thing!"

"You don't live a thousand years and end up with only one house!" Ember claimed. "Everyone pack up, we'll take the floo."

Alice went on for the fifth time that day about her love of undetectable extension charms. She had purchased more clothes than all of the boys put together, even though the school they were attending had uniforms and there was no way she'd be able to wear _all_ of them before she outgrew the garments. Still, she was Alice, and couldn't be dissuaded from shopping to her heart's content.

Once everyone was packed to Ember's satisfaction, they traveled through the floo to a nondescript office. The walls stood stark and bare, with no paintings, and the stone floor didn't have a rug. The only furniture was an old oak desk in the corner.

"Where are we?" Edward asked, standing next to their guide as the rest of the Cullens tumbled through the hearth.

"A special entrance to Hogwarts School. The fireplace is linked to only one other fireplace – mine. Dumbley set it up for me ages ago so I could come and go. There'll be time for touring later," she waved her hand dismissively at everyone, leading them out into the hallway.

"I thought we were going to your house. You don't live at Hogwarts, do you?" Jasper asked, clearly confused.

"All the founders had a home hidden away within Hogwarts. Just where do you think Helen and I grew up while Mom was teaching?" Ember snorted. "Not by ourselves in some house, obviously. Here at Hogwarts, with a nanny."

They accepted this explanation, seeing as Ember passed it off like it was completely normal to be raised in a secret house within a Scottish wizard school. She led them through a wide hallway, right to a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach ballet to some ugly creatures. It generated some weird looks from the Cullens, but they thought better than to mention it to Ember.

She paced for a moment, muttering. They listened closely.

"Uncle Salazar will marry a snake, Uncle Salazar will marry a snake, Uncle Salazar will marry a snake," Ember whispered carefully. An ornate wooden door with gold handles appeared before the stunned childrens' eyes.

"What the he- er, what was that?" Emmett asked, wincing under Esme's intense gaze.

"This is the come-and-go room. One of the fantastic rooms in Hogwarts, only a few people know how to find it. Everyone thinks it was just a goofy project, but it's real purpose was to disguise our houses. Every house has a secret password. Mom let me pick out a new one when I was nine," Ember rambled proudly. "Although, Uncle Sally never did marry a serpent."

A few of the vampires chuckled as they walked into the house. They were stopped short and amazed by the gorgeous interior.

The walls and floor were dark oak, with a high ceiling. Directly in front of the door was a wide, polished oak stairway. To the right of the doors, the dining room stood with a blue-clothed table and ten chairs with silver cushions. A smaller, less fancy oak door was positioned in the corner, likely leading down into a kitchen or potions room. To the left of the doors was a living room with a large stone fireplace, a gradient gray carpet with a black sectional couch, and large windows overlooking a snowy mountain.

"The scene out of the windows is just an illusion," Ember explained. "If I wanted to change it to say, an underwater scene, I could. The room changes when I will it to. See, the furniture used to be really old, but I update it with the times."

"Can you make it look like we're in outer space?" Emmett asked with a giddy grin. Ember winked at him before concentrating. The scene flickered and morphed to the most beautiful nebula they had ever seen. It changed slightly, as if they were drifting through space. Emmett was absolutely captivated.

Ember led her new friends upstairs into a hallway with more dark oak. Four doors stood spaced out towards the end of the long, spacious hall that had a blue rug with silver trim running down it.

"My room, the guest bathroom, Mom's room, the outdoor room," Ember said the last one with a smirk. She counted down from three in her head and waited a heartbeat before-

"The outdoor room?" Esme asked. "What's that?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Ember cackled. She opened the door and the Cullens gasped. They seemed to be doing so a lot lately.

"Wow!" Alice giggled, summing it up.

The room was wide. Instead of walls and a roof, there was an impossibly starry night sky. The grass was a deep, dark green and impossibly soft. Upon listening, the vampires couldn't hear any animals or bugs at all. The room was comfortably warm, like they were still inside. Jars full of yellow light were scattered across the grass, with golden floppy matress-like pads placed in a crescent around a movie projector screen. Upside down pots held things like dishes of candies and candles, and big wooden bowls of hot popcorn were placed by each pad. The pads were half-propped against thick palm trees, so you could sit up and still be comfortable.

Wicker caged holding lanterns also hung from the palm trees. Everyone was oohing and aahing.

"I designed this room myself," Ember giggled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"So modest," Edward snorted at her. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"It gets even better," Ember said deviously, leading the Cullens through a cluster of palm trees. A stone pit was sunk into the ground, with stone benches built in and strewn with orange pillows. In the middle of the pit was a fireplace, and the floor of the pit was covered in thick, white sand like the stuff on Isle Esme.

"It's definitely beautiful," Esme breathed, thinking of her love for interior design. "I think you and I will get along just fine, darling."

"Oh, brother," Emmett and Edward groaned together.

"Oh, yes!" Ember giggled.

Ember then showed them the Jacuzzi, because what insane hidden house within a school doesn't have a Jacuzzi? It was also sunk into the ground. It was rather large, with enough room for all the Cullens, and made of brown, natural-looking rock, although upon touching it, one would find that it was smooth and comfortable. A small waterfall burbled into the frothing water, and lights from within cast everything around it into a warm glow. Emmett was ready to just dive in, but Ember had to tour them on the rest of the house before they could goof around. Everyone suspected she was a lonely girl who would jump at the chance to share her home with someone, not to mention a family of immortals like her. So, they let her drag them around to her heart's content because Hell, she deserved it.

Her bedroom was floored with pale oak, a nice break from the dark oak, and had a sunk-in living room in the centre. The floor of the sunk in living room was bouncy like a couch, and the sides protruded out to form couches. Her four-poster bed was covered in silver and blue blankets, with huge white pillows, and three little square pillows. The vampire family noted that each square pillow was decorated with House colors – yellow and black, red and gold, silver and green.

On the bedside table, Ember had several moving photographs. One of her as a little girl, sitting on Helga Hufflepuff's lap. Another of her tugging Salazar Slytherin's beard as he rolled his eyes. One of Godric Griffyndor teaching her a defensive spell. Another of her, a pretty black-haired girl, and Rowena Ravenclaw.

"My family," she whispered sadly, noticing Carlisle looking at the pictures. "I went back in my pensive and took the photos. I have thousands of memories of them in that cabinet."

Alice observed a tall cabinet in the corner. When she opened it, hundreds of glass vials were stored there. There was more in a box next to it, and Ember revealed a shoebox under her bed, inlaid with white silk, holding several memories.

"These are my most precious memories," she explained before blushing deeply. "I hope to add more soon. Of you guys."

"Aw, Ember!" Alice cried, hugging the girl. "You'll need another house to store all the good memories we plan on having with you!"

"I'm hungry," Emmett gracefully interrupted the beautiful moment. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Do you want to eat in the dining room or outside?" Ember asked. Everyone generally agreed that they wanted to eat outside under a blanket of stars.

"Everyone can go outside, Esme, would you like to help me cook dinner?" Ember suggested. Esme was delighted and ran off after her new friend, thinking about what she could make.

After dinner, Ember created a personalized room for every Cullen. The couples weren't going to share rooms, considering now they were eleven year olds. Emmett pouted at this, but Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"No, Emmett!" she had glared. "We are children!"

"I just wanna snuggle," he whined.

"You guys _snuggle_?" Jasper laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with Emmett?"

"Hells yeah, bro!" Emmett said. "I live for snuggle time with Rosie."

Rosalie blushed, something she hadn't done in a very long time. Emmett blushed upon seeing her blush, which caused Alice to blush because her siblings were so cute, which made Jasper blush. Esme blushed because everyone else was doing it, and Carlisle blushed causing Edward to blush, which made Ember blush.

"We could light a fire with the heat we're creating!" Emmett giggled. Everyone else giggled too.


End file.
